Desconociendo Enemigos
by DeMery
Summary: Harry, Ron y Hermione emprenden la búsqueda de los Horrocruxes con aliados inesperados. Aventura, suspenso, romance.


**..:: CAPITULO 1::..**

* * *

Estaban en pleno verano, pero aun así la noche era fresca. El cielo estaba completamente

oscuro, repleto de nubes negras que amenazaban con una lluvia tempestuosa. Pese a la inminente tormenta el pequeño poblado estaba tranquilo. Un muchacho de cabello oscuro miraba el cielo por la ventana de su habitación. Parado y de brazos cruzados, su rostro permanecía imperturbable, pero sus ojos mostraban el desasosiego que lo invadía. No podía evitar comparar el clima con su actual situación _"la calma antes de la tormenta" _pensó. Un chillido lo saco de sus pensamientos, giro su cabeza a la izquierda para mirar a su mascota y soltando un lento suspiro se acerco a ella.

-Tranquila Hedwig- susurró acariciando su blanco plumaje. La lechuza estaba inquieta, como si percibiera la agitación de su dueño.

-Toma-murmuro Harry ofreciéndole un dulce para tratar de calmarla. Dejó a la lechuza comiendo y volvió a su posición original frente a la ventana. Faltaban dos semanas para su decimoséptimo cumpleaños, y cuando ese día llegara perdería toda la seguridad que su madre le había proporcionado mediante su sacrificio. Sabía que la Orden tenía planes para él, pero no sabía de qué se trataban. Miro el cielo nuevamente. El peligro era inminente y el joven mago no dudaba que Voldemort lo tenía vigilado. Harry estaba seguro que varios mortifagos seguían sus movimientos, pero la verdad no había muchos movimientos que seguir, ya que por orden de Dumbledore no debía salir de la casa de sus tíos y eso lo agobiaba. El ojiverde ya no soportaba estar encerrado en la casa de los Dursley, quería regresar a Hogwarts de una vez por todas. Además, debía averiguar todo lo posible sobre los Horrocruxes y desde la casa de sus tíos no podía hacer nada. Con un leve suspiro Harry le dio la espalda a la ventana y se dirigió a su cama. Ya era de madrugada, y estaba cansado, y es que estar encerrado en su habitación por días sin más que hacer que preocuparse de su actual situación, podía ser agotador.

Ya cambiado con su pijama, Harry se acostó, y solo esperaba no tener pesadillas.

Faltaba tan solo una semana para su cumpleaños, y Harry necesitaba desesperadamente tener noticias. Sus amigos no le habían escrito en todo el verano, tampoco Hagrid ni Dumbledore. Cuando los viera pensaba pedirles varias explicaciones, sobre todo a Ron y Hermione.

-¡HEY, TU! ¡Baja en este instante!-ese era su tío llamándolo. Jamás lo llamaba por su nombre, siempre era _Hey, tú_ o _muchacho_. Harry se tomo su tiempo para baja ya que eso molestaría a su tío.

-¿Me llamabas?-Pregunto bajando la escalera perezosamente. Al llegar al living se encontró con tres adolescentes, los cuales se parecían _demasiado _a los amigos de su primo _Gran D,_ sentados en los sillones y a Tío Vernon violeta como una uva y con el seño fruncido. Tía Petunia tenía los labios fruncidos y estaba parada detrás de su marido mientras que su primo miraba la escena con cara de idiota desde la puerta de la cocina.

-Estos… adolescentes-gruño Tío Vernon señalando a los chicos-dicen que vienen a buscarte y que nosotros tenemos que irnos de aquí ¡¿Qué explicación tienes para eso?

-Ellos son los amigos de Dudy-contesto Harry algo confundido. La situación era demasiado extraña.

-¡Harry!- exclamo uno de ellos, el más gordo y con aspecto de matón, mientras corría a abrazarlo. Sin embrago, algo andaba mal con ese chico. Su voz…

-¿Hermione? ¿Eres tú?- exclamó Harry totalmente confundido.

-Sí, Harry. Vinimos a buscarte.

Dudley miraba con la boca abierta como uno de sus amigos abrazaba a su primo.

-¡Muchacho!-interrumpió Tío Vernon-¡EXPLICA QUE DIABLOS ESTA SUCEDIENDO!

-Yo le explicare a usted y a Harry lo que está sucediendo señor-dijo uno de los chicos que estaban sentados.

-¿Kingsley?

-Así es Harry. Vinimos a buscarte. Ya mismo te explicare el plan. ¿Por favor podrían tomar asiento? Esto es algo difícil de explicar, sobre todo a ustedes-dijo señalando a los dueños de casa.

Tío Vernon estaba indignado y comenzaba a ponerse más y más violeta. Sin embrago acato la orden sin protestar.

La poción multijugos estaba mermando sus efectos y los tres magos volvían a su verdadero aspecto. Harry pudo comprobar que el tercer adolescente era Tonks.

-¿Cómo estas Harry? Me alegro de verte-dijo la bruja sonriendo amigablemente.

-Bien Tonks, también me alegro de verte. A decir verdad estoy más que confundido.

Sus tíos y su primo estaban con la boca abierta y bastantes pálidos al ver a los tres adolescentes transformarse.

-¡P..!¡¿Pero qué significa esto? ¡LOS VECINOS PODRÍAN VER LO QUE ESTA SUCEDIENDO! ¡¿Cómo se atreven?-farfullo Tío Vernon con la vena en la sien a punto de explotarle.

-Señor, por favor. Mantenga la calma. Era necesario venir a su casa con el aspecto de los amigos de su hijo.

-A usted lo conozco-manifestó el dueño de la casa-lo vi en la televisión ¡Con el Primer Ministro!

¿Usted es un..?

-Sí. Soy como Harry-le dijo Kingsley evitando decir la palabra mago debido a la susceptibilidad del tío Vernon- y me vio en la televisión porque soy uno de los encargados de proteger al Primer Ministro...err de ustedes. El Primer Ministro de ustedes.

-No nos desviemos del tema principal. Por favor Kingsley, explícales el plan.

-Por supuesto.

La visión de Kingsley, Tonks y Hermione vestidos con ese tipo de ropa muggle, era de lo más desconcertante. Sin embargo, Harry presto atención a lo que decía el mago.

-Como supondrás Harry, elaboramos un plan para sacarte de aquí de forma que los mortifagos no puedan atraparte. Déjame decirte, que hemos visto a varios de ellos rondando por la casa y sus cercanías. Están vigilándote, esperando el momento justo para atraparte y llevarte con su amo. No podemos sacarte de aquí mediante aparición porque aun no eres mayor de edad y por lo tanto tienes el _Rastreador_ activado. Tampoco podemos usar la Red Flú porque creemos que hay infiltrados en el ministerio y podrían tener la red controlada. Tampoco podemos usar un traslador porque cualquier tipo de acción mágica que realices está controlada.

-¿Entonces como voy a salir de aquí?-pregunto Harry desconcertado- ¿qué hay de ellos?-dijo señalando a sus tíos.

-Tranquilo, todo a su tiempo Harry- le respondió Tonks

-Bien, como decía. No podemos usar un traslador, ni la Red Flú, ni la aparición. Así que el plan es sacarte de aquí con la apariencia de uno de los amigos de tu primo y llevarte hasta Grimmauld Place. Con la apariencia de otro adolescente despistaremos a los mortifagos. Una vez que estés en casa de Sirius, perdón, una vez que estés en tu casa, esperaremos a tu cumpleaños y cuando el Rastreador se desactive usaremos la aparición para llevarte hasta la madriguera.

-Es un buen plan-dijo Harry asombrado-¿Pero que hay de los verdaderos amigos de Dud? Por no mencionar que de la casa saldrá una persona más de la que entro.

-Eso ya lo hemos pensado. Veras… en dos días, que es cuando vendremos a buscarte, entraran tres personas a esta casa, pero en realidad serán dos.

-¿Cómo es eso? Eh… no entiendo.

-¿Conoces el hechizo Duplo Harry?-pregunto Hermione

-No.

-Es un hechizo muy avanzado y extremadamente difícil. Muy pocas personas lo hacen. Tonks lo sabe ejecutar perfectamente ya que los aurores en su carrera están obligados a aprenderlo. Con este hechizo se puede duplicar a una persona, sin embrago el duplicado no habla, ni siente, no piensa, etc. Solo está ahí. Es algo así como un Inferi, ya que le ordenas moverse y lo hace. Y eso es lo único que puede hacer. Moverse.

-Sigo sin entender.

-Presta atención Harry. Vendremos Tonks y yo a buscarte. El otro adolescente será un Duplo. Traeremos poción multijugos…

-Y yo me la beberé y reemplazare al Duplo-dijo Harry entendiendo por fin los planes de la Orden- ¡Es un plan brillante Kingsley!

-Lo es-dijo sonriendo-yo también estoy sorprendido

-¿De quién fue la idea?

-Err... eso no importa ahora, lo importante es que hayas entendido el plan y que en dos días estés preparado para partir.

-Lo estaré-replicó Harry, sin pasársele por alto el repentino nerviosismo de los magos ante su pregunta, sin embargo lo dejo pasar, ya que tenía otra duda-Pero… ¿Qué hay de mis cosas? Es obvio que no puedo salir de la casa con un baúl y una jaula.

-Ah, eso, también lo tenemos resuelto-esta vez, le toco hablar a Tonks-usaremos un hechizo de expansión indetectable.

-¿Un qué?

-Hechizo de expansión indetectable-le contestó Hermione algo exasperada-¿Tampoco has oído hablar de él?

-Lo siento, pero no-musitó algo avergonzado.

-Se trata de un hechizo con el cual puedes agrandar un objeto por dentro y generar mucho espacio. Hechizaremos una mochila muggle y meteremos tus cosas allí-contestó la joven aurora con una sonrisa estampada en su rostro.

-Genial. Lo tienen todo planeado ¿Eh? Déjenme decirles que estoy impresionado. Jamás se me hubiera ocurrido. Los miembros de la Orden son brillantes-dijo un Harry sonriente.

-Lo son-constato su amiga con un dejo de ¿Irritación? en su voz. Otra vez se habían puesto nerviosos, pero nuevamente Harry lo dejo pasar. Ya habría tiempo luego para aclarar algunas cosas.

Tío Vernon y su familia estaban extrañamente callados mientras los magos hablaban. A decir verdad tío Vernon estaba indignado con lo que hablaban ¿Qué tal si alguien los escuchaba? Y tía Petunia estaba muy ocupada vigilando por la ventana que ningún vecino se acercara. Dudley estaba demasiado concentrado tratando de cerrar la boca y que no se escapara la baba. Todo era demasiado confuso para que alguno de los miembros de la familia Dursley entendiera de qué hablaban los demás.

Ahora era cuando los Dursley tenían que escuchar a Kingsley. Los tres miembros de la familia se sentaron en un sofá, con Dudley al medio.

-Señor Dursley, usted y su familia deben abandonar la casa e irse lejos-Kingsley había comenzado a explicarles, pero se vio interrumpió por la cólera de tío Vernon

-¡¿Qué barbaridad está diciendo?¡¿Cómo se le ocurre?-bramo corpulento hombre

-Por favor señor Dursley, déjeme continuar-pidió Kingsley y siguió hablando sin dar lugar a protestas- no sé si saben la actual situación que aqueja al mundo… err a nuestro mundo. Voldemort es muy peligroso, es un… mago oscuro. Extremadamente peligroso que no se detiene ante nada y no para hasta lograr sus objetivos. Él mata personas por diversión ¿Entienden? Y él quiere a Harry. Quiere asesinarlo. Y hará o que sea para llegar a él, incluso tortúralos a ustedes para que le digan dónde está. Ustedes y Harry están protegidos en esta casa hasta el decimoséptimo cumpleaños de Harry.

-¿Y eso cuando es?-gruño Vernon-Kingsley y las dos jóvenes brujas lo miraron exasperados, en cambio Harry ya estaba acostumbrado a esas situaciones

-En una semana-le contesto Harry tranquilamente. Tía Petunia fruncía los labios hasta el punto de dejarlos blancos mientras retorcía el delantal con las manos. Sin embargo no decía una palabra.

A decir verdad la familia Dursley estaba algo impactada por la noticia. Enterarse que un loco podría venir y torturarte no era un lindo panorama.

-¿Y por qué tendríamos qué creer eso?-gruño tío Vernon con su rechoncha cara algo roja.

-Es la verdad. Todos esos accidentes de los últimos días, como lo del puente, es obra de los mortifagos, los seguidores de Voldemort. Deben irse de aquí lo antes posible.

-No nos iremos-bramo tío Vernon –No dejare mi casa, ni mi trabajo, y Dudley tampoco dejara la escuela.

-¿Entonces prefieres que los maten, eh?-exclamo Harry. Ya estaba cansado de la actitud de su tío. Le parecía sumamente estúpido.

-¡¿COMO TE ATREVES?-balbució tía Petunia.

-Creo, señor Dursley que no está entendiendo el problema…

-¡LOS TORTURARAN HASTA LA LOCURA Y LOS MATARAN! ¡¿QUE DIABLOS ES LO QUE NO ENTIENDEN MALDITA SEA?

-Pero…

-¿Saben qué? Hagan lo que quieran. La Orden no tiene porque perder tiempo con ustedes. Si quieren que los maten adelante. De todos modos a nadie le importa, solo les ofrecen ayuda por obligación- Harry dijo esto último y un tenso silencio se instalo en la sala de estar.

-Harry…

-No Hermione. No hay nada que decir. Les han ofrecido ayuda para que se vayan y ellos no quieren irse ¿Acaso tu vas a preocuparte si los matan?

-¡Ya basta!-gruño Vernon. La vena en la sien le latía furiosamente, y su cara estaba violeta-está bien. Nos iremos. Pero...

-¡Por todos los cielos! ¡¿Y ahora qué?-gruño Harry ganándose una exasperada mirada por parte de su tía.

-¿A dónde iremos?

-Los llevaremos lejos de aquí, y le conseguiremos otro trabajo.

-Bien-dijo vernon secamente-¿Algo más?

-Sí, se irán luego de que se vaya Harry. Preparen todo lo que necesiten. Un mago los acompañara. Se irán en su auto señor Dursley. Muy bien, no queda más que decir. Debemos irnos. Hermione, Tonks, por favor beban la poción.

Los tres magos volvieron a convertirse en tres adolescentes. Tía Petunia se llevo las manos a la boca para evitar un grito y tío Vernon se puso rojo de ira. Dudley estaba con los ojos salidos de sus cuecas y le caía un hilo de baba por la boca.

-Adiós Harry-dijo Hermione abrazándolo nuevamente-Nos vemos en dos días.

-Adiós y cuídate. No salgas de la casa-le advirtió Tonks

-Claro que no.

-Harry-dijo Kingsley estrechando su mano

-Kingsley-murmuro Harry tomando su mano

-Adiós chicas. Cuídense.

Los magos se despidieron de la familia Dursley y se fueron. Harry los observó por la ventana. Nada sucedía. En verdad habían logrado engañar a los mortifagos.

Imponente, majestuosa y maligna. Esas tres palabras describían a la perfección la mansión Malfoy, en la cual, ahora, residía uno de los magos más tenebrosos en la historia del mundo mágico.

Dentro, en la gran sala de la mansión, se celebraba una reunión de mortifagos. Su líder se situaba a la cabecera de la larga mesa de ébano, mientras que sus súbditos ocupaban los laterales. A la derecha del Lord se sentaba nada más ni nada menos que Severus Snape, el hombre de confianza y mano derecha del Señor Tenebroso.

-¿Novedades Dolohov?-el mortifago titubeo y de inmediato se puso nervioso al estar bajo el escrutinio de su amo.

-Mi Señor, el ministro se encuentra bajo el hechizo Imperius-varios de sus compañeros lo felicitaron, sin embargo su amo lo miraba intensamente mientras pasa su varita de una mano a otra.

-Ya veo ¿Y cuándo…-preguntó siseando muy lentamente-caerá el ministerio Dolohov?

-Estoy seguro que en los próximos días Mi Señor-respondió el mortifago restregando sus manos por debajo de la mesa. El hombre comenzaba a sudar.

-¿En los… _próximos días_?

-S…si m… Mi Señor

-¿Qué sabemos de Harry Potter?

-Sera escudado por un escuadrón de aurores y saldrán a cielo abierto. Lo trasladaran en una semana-Esta vez fue el turno de Snape de hablar. Voldemort dirigió su gélida mirada a su hombre de confianza.

-¿Estás seguro Severus?

-Si mi Señor. La orden cree que tenemos infiltrados en el ministerio por lo tanto no usaran la aparición, ni la red Flú, ni un traslador.

-Bien, entonces le daremos a Harry Potter una sorpresa de cumpleaños-informo Voldemort con una sonrisa siniestra en su pálido semblante.

Casi al final de la larga mesa, una de sus seguidoras no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se apoderara de sus labios, una extraña sonrisa…

Harry tenía todo preparado para irse y estaba esperando a los magos. Había limpiado el baúl y la jaula de Hedwig. También llevaba su Saeta de Fuego la cual reposaba en el baúl.

Faltaban cinco días para su cumpleaños y estaba más nervioso que nunca. El joven mago solo pensaba en lo peor ¿Qué tal si los descubrían y alguien salía herido? O peor aún, muerto.

El solo quería salir de allí y entrar sano y salvo a Grimmauld Place, tenía muchísimas ganas de ver a sus amigos y hablar con ellos. A Hermione la había visto hacia dos días pero no había podido hablar de lo que quería. Extrañaba a los Weasley, sobre todo a una pequeña pelirroja que de solo pensar en ella se le aceleraba en corazón. Una pequeña sonrisa afloro a sus labios al pensar en Ginny, y así de rápido se fue. No podía pensar en ella, no podía estar con ella, no si quería mantenerla a salvo.

El sonido del timbre interrumpió sus pensamientos, lo cual agradeció. Sin embargo, los nervios volvieron y tenía el estomago revuelto. Sudaba y las piernas le temblaban. Rogaba a Merlín que todo saliera bien.

Bajo corriendo las escaleras en el momento justo en que tía Petunia abría la puerta. Al igual que dos días atrás, tres adolescentes entraron por la puerta.

Los dos aurores saludaron a los Dursley, quienes automáticamente pusieron cara de fastidio; excepto Dudley, él estaba nuevamente con la boca abierta ante la imagen de los que parecían pero no eran sus amigos. Los magos entraron y Kingsley se dirigió a la sala guiado por tío Vernon luego de saludar a Harry

-Harry ¿Cómo te sientes? Te ves nervioso

-Hola Tonks. Pues, estoy nervioso. Solo quiero llegar a Grimmauld Place de una vez por todas

-Tranquilo, todo saldrá bien ¿Tienes tus cosas listas?

-Sí, están en mi habitación

-Muy bien, vamos a meterlas en la mochila.

-Es por aquí-la guió Harry

-Con su permiso señores-murmuro Tonks a los Dursley sin poder evitar tirar el paragüero. Ruborizada murmuro una disculpa y siguió a Harry a la habitación.

En la habitación, Tonks metió el baúl y la jaula de Hedwig en la mochila ante un Harry muy sorprendido y fascinado. Cuando terminaron bajaron a la sala.

El _duplo_ había desaparecido ya y tal vez esa era la razón del nerviosismo de tía petunia, el color bordo de la cara de su marido y las babas de su hijo.

-Ya hemos hablado todo lo necesario de su viaje señor Dursley, no queda más que decir. Los dejaremos solos para que se despidan-dijo Kingsley antes de marcharse hacia la puerta

Harry quería decir que no. Que no era necesario que los dejara solo porque no quería despedirse porque no quería a sus tíos y estaba feliz de marcharse de esa casa. Pero era demasiado tarde. Kingsley estaba con Tonks en la puerta, mientras que él estaba con los Dursley en la sala mirándose unos a otros. El silencio era muy incomodo y fue cortado por un carraspeo de Tío Vernon

-Bueno muchacho-farfullo-adiós

-Err… si, esto… adiós-murmuro Harry

-Adiós Harry-dijo su primo adelantándose y tendiéndole la mano- gracias por salvarme la vida, nunca lo olvidare.

-Por nada Dud. Cuídate Gran D-le dijo estrechando su mano.

La reacción de Dudley los había sorprendido a todos. Harry miro a su tía. Estaba con la boca ligeramente abierta y estrujaba su delantal

-Adiós-le dijo a Harry

-… A… adiós-le contesto titubeante y con una extraña mirada en los ojos.

Harry los miro una vez más y luego les dio la espalda. Sabía que nunca las los volvería a ver, sin embargo no le provocaba tristeza. En esa casa nunca le habían dado amor y siempre lo habían ignorado, asique el estaba feliz de marcharse de allí.

Con pasos nerviosos se dirigió a la puerta. Kingsley estaba esperándolo con una pequeña botellita- poción multijugos. Los nervios de Harry iban en aumento.

-Tómatela toda-le dijo tendiéndole la botellita

Con mano temblorosas tomo la botellita y se la bebió toda. Sintió como su cuerpo se ensanchaba y ganaba peso.

Mientras se transformaba, Tonks sacaba ropa de la mochila.

-Cámbiate rápido Harry estamos cortos de tiempo-le dijo la bruja tendiéndole la ropa.

Harry se cambio en un minuto y volvió con los magos. Los Dursley estaban callados, observándolo desde la sala. Con un asentimiento de cabeza hacia ellos, se marcho.

Los tres magos salieron afuera. Todo estaba tranquilo.

-Tranquilo-susurro Tonks-actúa como si fueras uno de los amigos de tu primo

-Eso intento… ¿Que...?-algo en la calle llamo su atención. Ese gato se le hacia demasiado familiar- ¿La profesora McGonagall?-pregunto mirando a Kingsley

-Sí, y hay otros.

-¿Aurores?

-Sí. Están disfrazados de muggles

El número 4 de Privet Drive ya no se veía. A medida que se iban alejando de la casa los nervios de Harry disminuían. Cada tanto hacían un comentario sobre una banda o algún bar muggle. Estaban haciendo un muy buen trabajo, a vista de todos los tres magos parecían unos adolescentes muggles comunes y corrientes.

Luego de caminar veinte minutos, los magos se metieron a un edificio de videojuegos de dos pisos. Subieron a la segunda planta y se escondieron en el baño de varones. Solo había dos chicos y Tonks y Kingsley los hechizaron con un _Confundus_, los adolescentes quedaron desorientados y luego salieron del baño. Kingsley sello la puerta.

-Muy bien, ya estamos aquí. A poner en marcha la segunda parte del plan. Tonks, saca las escobas-le ordeno Kingsley.

La bruja acato la orden y de la mochila muggle saco tres escobas y le entrego una a cada mago.

-Yo los hechizo a ustedes dos y luego tu a mi Tonks-dicho esto Kingsley les aplico un hechizo desilusionador a las tres escobas y luego hizo lo mismo con Harry y Tonks. Cuando termino, Tonks hizo lo mismo al mago. Ahora los tres eran invisibles y las escobas también.

-Subamos a la azotea-murmuro Kingsley-vayamos agarrados, yo iré adelante. Tonks toma mi túnica y Harry haz lo mismo con Tonks.

Como no se habían movido luego de aplicar el hechizo desilusionador, los tres sabían dónde estaban los otros. Tonks tomo la tunca de Kingsley y Harry la de Tonks.

el mago mayor quito el hechizo que sellaba la puerta y los tres salieron hacia la azotea. Iban pegados a la pared y estuvieron a punto de chocar con un adolescente pero el último se desvió a tiempo.

Una vez en la azotea, Tonks hechizo las escobas para que las tres se mantuvieran juntas en dirección a Londres. Kingsley iba a la cabeza, Tonks atrás a la izquierda y Harry a la derecha.

Ya en el aire Harry se sentía mucho mejor, estaba en su elemento. Los nervios estaban, pero no en el miso nivel que cuando salieron de la casa de sus tíos.

-¿Estás bien?-Harry escucho la voz de Tonks a su izquierda.

-Sí.

-Falta poco para llegar-dijo la joven bruja.

Harry no contesto. Simplemente se quedo observando el hermoso paisaje. El sol se estaba escondiendo y a lo lejos se veían algunas luces de Londres.

Volaron diez minutos más y la gran ciudad de Londres se hizo visible. Era una vista hermosa desde arriba. Aterrizaron en un parque, el cual Harry reconoció pero no recordó el nombre. Ya había estado allí antes. Grimmauld Place estaba muy cerca.

Luego de que Tonks guardara las escobas, los tres magos se dirigieron a Grimmauld Place. No fue necesario que fueran agarrados entre sí porque los tres conocían el camino.

A Harry lo asaltaron los nervios nuevamente. Estaban muy cerca y rogaba que no sucediera nada malo en las pocas cuadras que les quedaban por recorrer. Faltaban tres cuadras, dos, una, Harry ya podía divisar el gran hueco entre las casas número once y número trece.

Llegaron a donde se encontraba la casa y atravesaron el hechizo que la ocultaba, al hacerlo, el hechizo desilusionador que los mantenía invisibles desapareció. Al ojiverde lo invadió el alivio y una sensación de bienestar se expandió por su cuerpo.

Harry se apresuro en entrar a la casa, seguido por Kingsley y Tonks, la cual no pudo evitar estrellarse contra en horrible paragüero de Grimmauld Place. Pero eso era algo normal, así que Harry desvió su atención hacia el resto de la casa. Parecía vacía. Oyó el ruido de unos pasos apresurados que venían del segundo piso, y en tan solo unos segundos Ron y Hermione estaban con él. La joven bruja prácticamente le tira lo brazos encima y lo estrecho en un calido abrazo.

-¡Harry, estas aquí!¡Qué bueno que estas a salvo!

-Hermione…

-¿Si Harry?

-Me estas asfixiando.

-¡Oh cielos! Lo siento Harry, es que estaba tan nerviosa.

-Tranquila Herms-dijo Ron-¿Cómo estas amigo?

-Feliz por llegar entero, y poder verlos de nuevo. Me alegro de no tener que volver nunca más a la casa de mis tíos.

Hermione aun estaba nerviosa y es que no había podido soportar la espera. Temía por Harry, pero ya estaba a salvo… _por ahora_. Hermione desvió esos pensamientos y se concentró en sus dos amigos. Estaban los tres juntos otra vez, eso era lo importante.

-¿Dónde están todos?

-En la coci…

-¡OH HARRY! Querido… ¡Estaba tan preocupada! ¿Cómo estas cariño? ¿Has comido últimamente? Te ves muy delgado.

-Estoy bien señora Weasley-contestó Harry devolviéndole el abrazo.

Después de saludara todos los presentes, y de un par de bromas de Fred y George, Harry pudo al fin retirarse a su habitación seguido por Ron y Hermione. Los tres amigos estuvieron hasta altas horas de la noche hablando. Contando lo que hicieron en las vacaciones y emocionados y ansiosos por comenzar su ultimo año en Hogwarts.

Al mismo tiempo que los tres amigos charlaban y se divertían juntos, lejos de Grimmauld Place, dos jóvenes de la misma edad que el trío dorado se encontraban maltrechos y exhaustos.

-Recuérdame porque somos los únicos entrenando-jadeó una joven muchacha haciendo a un lado un mechón de cabello que se le había pegado a la sudorosa mejilla.

-Simple. Porque somos los mejores- la muchacha sonrió ante el familiar tono arrogante de su rival de entrenamiento.

-Eso es un poco contradictorio ¿No crees?

-No. Los demás no importan. Nosotros sí. Nos hacen entrenar porque nos necesitaran, lo cual significa que somos más importantes que los otros.

-Tienes razón ¿Y sabes una cosa? No me gusta.

-Ya lo creo. Y dentro de poco va a gustarte menos.

-A _ambos_.

-Lo sé-contesto el joven. La arrogancia había desaparecido de sus hermosos rasgos, para ser remplazada por la resignación. Su compañera conocía esa mirada, y no le gustaba. No queria que él se sintiese mal, así que hizo lo posible por desviar ese tema.

-¿Sabes que soy mejor que tu no?

-En tus sueños pequeña.

-¿Pequeña? Tenemos la misma edad.

-Sí, pero tú eres enana-dijo el joven. Sabía que eso la enojaría, y no pudo evita sonreírle arrogantemente. Hacerla rabiar era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos, pero no lo hacía de malvado. Solo bromeaba con ella. Jamás le haría daño, la quería demasiado.

-¿Enana? ¡Pero si solo soy doce centímetros más baja que tú! Además, tú pareces un fideo.

-¿Un fideo? Wow, heriste mis sentimientos enana.

-¡No me digas así! ¡Mido !

-¡Eeeeenana!

-Voy a hacer que te arrepientas de llamarme así.

-¿Cómo? ¿Llamando a tu ejército de Gnomos y atacándome?

La joven bruja tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por reprimir una traicionera sonrisa que luchaba por salir, sabía que él estaba bromeando con ella, y lo prefería así, bromista, antes que verlo triste.

-No, no llamare a mis pequeños Gnomos, ¡Pero voy a patearte el trasero, chico!

-Ya veremos, mi pequeña princesa Gnomo, ya veremos…

Ambos magos volvieron a la lucha, sin embargo, ésta era solo por diversión. Un momento de diversión antes de plantar cara a la dura realidad que se les venía encima…


End file.
